the rogue ninja
by roguemage251
Summary: I am trying a new pairing out. This is a Narutoxrouge pairing, plz enjoy. Warning: some scenes contain darkish thoughts and other such themes. rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Charles Xavier was sitting infront of Cerebro searching for anyone with the x-gene. The most recent he found were his first two students Jean Grey and Scott Summers. The proffessor finnaly found one, the mutants location, bio, and most reacent picture popped up. The picture was of a 5'4 tall ten year old blond with wisker- like birth marks in a black long- sleeve, black pants, black combat boots, finger-less gloves, and a black beanie. The bio was intresting enough. It read as such.

Name: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze

Age: 10

time of birth: 2:45 a.m. on the 10th of October 1998

Height: 5ft. 4in.

Weight: 200 pounds (it's all in the muscle hidden under his shirt)

Hair color: blond

Eye color: blue

Abillaties: can gain the abillaties of other human beings through flesh contact, enhanced physical and mental capabilities, and empathy.

parents: Kushina Uzumaki (dead) and Minato Namikaze (dead)

Charels desided to do alittle more digging so he braught up the pictures and bios of the parents.

(Just imagine them in modern cloths)

The proffesor first read Kushinas bio.

Name: Kushina Uzumaki

Age: 35

Height: 5'5

Weight: 155 pounds

Ocupation before death: House wife (That IS a job just so you know.)

Cause of death: heart failure

Time of death: 2:45 a.m. on the 10th of October 2008

proffessor X's heart stopped for a total of 2 seconds in shock that the young boy had lost his mother on the day that was to celebrate his birth along with being so young. The ageing mutant whent on to read the fathers bio next.

Name: Minato Namikaze

Age: 32

height: 5'9

weight: 210 (muscle mass)

Occupatian: high ranking officer in the marines. (all acts of duty are classified)

cause of death: deadly wounds inflicted during interragation in enamy terratory

Time of death: estimated time is between 2:00 and 3:00 a.m. on the 10th of October 2003

Proffesor X was stunned, not only did this boy lose his mother to heart failure when he was 10 but his father died in an interragation room when the boy was 5.

"This boy has been through so much for one so young. I will give him a place to call home." said the middle aged telapath with a convictian he's lacked since his days as a soldier.

xxx

AN: **Hello my fellow readers. this is a new story that won't leave alone until i get it typed and posted.**

 **I'm sorry to those of you who like to read long chapters but i felt this chapter should introduce the first of hopfully many characters from the naruto universe.**

 **I plan to do the same when i introducing the other ones.**

 **mcl to you homies**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello again fellow readers, today i bring you a new chapter. You'll be excited to know that i am prepared to stick to this one.**

 **I plan to create a plot that will logically have my two favorite characters together as the best couple in any of my stories yet.**

 **Well I've bored you all long enough so plz enjoy.**

 **"you are dead!"= voice changer/angry**

"Hello"= Regular speech

 _"Welcome home."= mind link speech_

 _'That went well'= thought_

 **xxx**

Chapter 2: powers explained

Charles Xavier sat in a regular chair in the x-jet as one of the few mutants at the institute with full control of her powers, Storm/Ororo munroe flew said flying transportation. After three hours the two mutants were in deerfield, Illinois. They landed infront of a two-story wood cabin were Ororo helped Professor X into his wheelchair.

They made their way to the house when young Naruto made his way outside with a steel bat in hand.

"Who the hell are you two and what do y'all want? Did y'all come to gawk at the freak like everyone else in this thrice damned town?" asked the boy as he waved the bat around threateningly. "Well not this time, leave before i make you!" screamed Naruto.

Charles was shocked. ' _This boy has truly been threw alot. I fear the war that would break-out between humans and mutants if my old friend seen this._ ' Thought Xavier.

Charles raised and lowered his hands in a placating manner. "Young man, we are not here to gawk at you, we're here to help you." said the professor with an easy going smile.

Naruto sneered. "How is a cripple gonna help me, you have nothing i want" said the blond. Ororo was about to retort but Charles held a hand up to stop her before creating a mental link with the young man. " _Oh but i believe i do have something you want._ " thought/said the professor with a small smile. "A way to control your gifts as much as i can." said professor X

The anger in Narutos eyes surprised the two mutants. "Stay out of my head!" screamed the blond.

Naruto ran to his house and slammed the door. Ororo sighed. "You really need to find a better way to do this Professor." said the Storm witch as she walked over to the door. Professor X sighed as he agreed.

The storm user opened the door and peeked in. "Hello, young man, it's Ororo, the professor is still outside and he's very sorry for creating that link, i will make sure he won't do that again." said the woman. Naruto walked out and spoke with Ororo.

(10 minutes later)

Charles was getting worried now, it had been ten minutes since Ororo had walked into the house, he was about to make his way in until the two mutants walked out laughing.

"Your nephew really did that?" asked Naruto as he laughed. Ororo nodded as she giggled. "Yes, i use this and many more as ways to embarrass him each time i visit him and my sister." said the older mutant.

Naruto was grinning. "Oh now i have to hear these." said the blond.

Ororo informed the telepathic mutant that Naruto agreed to go with them and was packed. The blond carried his duffle-bags into the X-jet and they flew off.

(3 hours later)

The three mutants had made it to the Institute and Naruto was shown to his room. The room its self was large enough to fit 10 queen sized beds from wall to wall with plenty of room left. Their was a king sized bed to the far left of the room with a large flat screen on the wall. A X-box 360 was connected to the t.v with a stack of games on the side. A mini fridge was on the far right while in the middle of the room was a large desk with a laptop sitting on top of it. Naruto noticed a surround sound system set up on the walls. Their were two other doors leading to the bathroom and closet.

After Narutos quick assessment of the room he nodded his head with a grin. "This is the biggest room i have ever seen, you sure you have the right room?" asked the blond mutant. Charles chuckled and nodded. "yes my boy, this is all yours. You can customize/personalize it in any way you see fit." said the mutant.

The gleam in Narutos eyes confused the two other mutants. The mutants seen only a blur as the walls soon had posters of bvb, three doors down, three days grace, Eminem, lil Wayne, ICP,etc. A picture of Naruto and his parents when he was three years old appeared on the desk, clothes were hung up in the closet, the cabinets were full of the necessities, and the towel rack was covered in towels.

They were speechless at his speed but just put it to the side as an ability. Naruto was ready to get to the next part of the tour of the institute. They lead him through every-where. They went to the kitchen, library, garden, backyard training area, living room, and the danger room.

The three mutants were in the kitchen when they heard to voices coming their way. "All i'm saying is that he's asking for it Jean." said a male who has not come around the corner yet.

"And i said no Scott, you are better then he is. Listen, just ignore him and he'll leave us alone." Said a female voice sounding close to tears.

"No Jean, what he did today is unforgivable. I won't use my abilities on him but i will beat some manners into that thick skull of his." said the male on the verge of breaking something as they turned around the corner.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation but what did this 'he' do exactly?" asked Charles.

The male now known as Scott answered with anger leaking from him in dangerous amounts. "The quarterback for the middle school Duncan was getting way to friendly with Jean for my tastes. When she refused to be with him he decided it was the appropriate response to lay his hands on her by hitting her." said Scott.

It got very cold all of a sudden as all eyes landed on Naruto who had just crushed a mettle cup in his hands before standing up. "Are you telling me some male put his hands on a female?" asked Naruto in such a low voice that the occupants of the room had to strain to hear him.

The low and dangerous tone sent danger signals blaring in all the mutants minds.

Charles was the first to act. "Now Naruto, their is no reason to go on a hunt for this boy, he was not in the right state of mind. please calm down." This only made things much worse for the crippled mutant. Narutos eyes went from ocean blue to blood red as the pupils became slitted.

"CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! A MALE JUST HIT A FEMALE AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN!" screamed Naruto as he got infront of Scott.

"If your truly looking to hurt this guy then get me his address, details about security, what room is his, and duck tape. I'll handle the rest." said Naruto as his eyes changed back.

Scott grinned at the prospect then nodded as he pulled out his phone and left the room.

(That night)

Naruto and Scott were crouched in the bushes infront of Duncuns house. Naruto looked to his fellow mutant and grinned. "How did you get this information so quickly man?" asked Naruto.

Scott ginned. "Lets just say that fan-girls will do anything for a way to gain something that belongs to the object of their obsession." said Scott. The blond nodded as he unclipped a mask attached to his belt and put it on. The mask was pure black with red on it to make the face of a fox. Scotts mask was just the basic face mask. The two boys were in black long-sleeves, black sweat pants, and black sneakers. They both had on finger-less gloves.

They made their way through the house to Duncuns room quickly. Once in the room they found their target asleep. Naruto quickly tied him up in a chair using all the duck tape. Naruto tossed a flash-light to Scott who caught it. Slapping the athlete awake Naruto waited till he woke completely. Duncan looked around before he focused on the two people in his room.

"W-wh-who are you two?" asked the foot-ball player. Naruto and Scott activated the voice changers installed in their masks. **"Who we are is of no concern to you, you should be more concerned with what we're about to do to you."** said Naruto in a deep and demonic sounding voice. (Imagine Kuramas voice)

The jock was scared shit-less at this point. Before the boy could struggle Scott spoke. **"We saw what you did to that girl Jean Grey this afternoon. With how quick you were to resort to violence with a woman we knew you had done this many times before. Others may fear you to much to force you to quit your ways but were not so prepare for alot of pain."** said Scott in a dark and raspy voice. (imagine shendus voice from Jackie Chan adventures)

The next few hours had left the night with nothing but fear-full and pained screams along with demonic laughter.

(4 years later)

After that night Duncan had a 'change of heart' and apologized to each and every girl he hurt. When asked about his attitude change he would get a chill down his spine along with phantom pains.

Scott and Naruto would now be seen training, eating, reading, fixing cars, and anything in between with each other.

For three months Jean would not talk to them in the slightest. When the fourth month came around was when she finally started talking to them.

XXX

 **AN: Hi, i'm going to end this chapter here. Hopefully this chapter has shown you the kind of man i'm trying to make Naruto into.**

 **I try to put as much of my own personality into the main ninja of the story as possible.**

 **I am very protective of the fairer sex and would do anything for the ones i care about.**

 **If it was not against the law i would have tortured alot of males by now.**

 **i am a little off so you will see some crazy shit in the story.**

 **MCL to y'all**


	3. Chapter 3

A fourteen year old Naruto Uzumaki walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a pair of cargo shorts when he bumped into Logan who was wearing a muscle shirt. (You all know what's happening.) Naruto fell to his knees as three bone claws came out of in between his knuckles. All senses had tripled so the pain did the same. When it was all done Logan sighed. "It now seems to me the offer i was about to give is now mandatory." said the man as he helped Naruto up.

"Come on kid,i'll tell the old man that i'm training you outside the institute while you pack, we'll be gone for a year at most." said Logan to which the blond nodded.

After five minutes Naruto was packed and changed and walked outside. Naruto was wearing a black long-sleeve, black combat boots, faded blue pants with rips at the knees, a black hoodie (unzipped along with hoodie down), and a pair of black finger-less gloves. Naruto saw the rest of those from the institute waiting for him. Jean was the first to give Naruto a hug. Naruto felt his hoodie get soaked in the chest area.

"Hey, don't cry red, i'll be back, this is just some training. You know i'll always come back." said Naruto as he rubbed circles into Jeans back. (I know this look like i paired them up but their relationship is that of two siblings) Jean nodded a he backed away.

Storm was the next to come over to him and hugged him. "You be safe Naruto and train like you do here alright." said the mutant. (Aunt/Nephew relationship) Naruto grinned. "As if i would slow down the pace of my training just cause i'm not here." Said the blond. Storm laughed a she got by the professor.

Charles came up next and they hugged. "Be careful my boy, don't strain yourself to much. And try not to go attacking anyone that pisses you off for the smallest things." (Grandfather/grandson relationship) said Charles to which Naruto chuckled. "No promises old man, i will promise not to kill them though." Charles sighed and chuckled. "Guess that's the best i can get from you." said the bald mutant before going back by Storm.

Scott was the last to walk up to Naruto and the two gave each other a one armed hug. (Friend/ boyfriend of sister relationship Scott and Jean are together) "You be careful out their man, if you get yourself hurt out their i'll kick your ass." said Scott before the two chuckled. "Same goes for if you hurt red over their." said Naruto with a sickly sweet smile. Scott shivered at the thought.

Everyone said their goodbyes and the two mutants left. Jean had a sad feeling that when Naruto returned he would be different from who just drove away.

Scott held her hand gently. "It's alright Jean, he'll be back before we know it. He'll come back stronger then ever, able to protect us all just like he always talked about doing." said the shades wearing mutant with a grin. Jean sighed and nodded.

"I have all faith that he'll be back soon but i wonder how much of the Naruto we know will be left when he returns." said the red headed mutant as the two walked inside.

(1 year later)

It was dark out as a high school football game was going on at the moment. Naruto was leaning on the fence as he watched his sister in all but blood take pictures of the foot ball teams. Naruto was wearing a black wife beater, blue jeans, a black beanie, black combat boots, and black finger-less gloves. Naruto had a tattoo of a dragon wrapping around his right arm and the kanji for death on his left bicep. the former blond now had black, straight hair.

After five minutes their was an explosion. Naruto sighed and jumped into his car, a 1969 camaro and waited. After another minute Jean and Scott came running out. The black haired mutant honked his horn and told them to get in. When Jean noticed who it was she dragged Scott to the car and got in.

"Naruto, is that you?" asked Jean curiously. Naruto chuckled and nodded. "Hey red, yea it's me, we can talk when we get to the institute. The old man has probably just finished changing every ones memories to keep every ones secret." said Naruto calmly but Scott knew that Naruto was annoyed with him.

When they got to the institute Naruto kept his doors locked. "Scott, it was your ability that caused the explosion so Professor Xavier will want to speak to you before you go to bed. And Jean, you may not have done anything but he'll sill want to talk to you to." said Naruto before getting nods from his two friends before unlocking his doors. "Now you two should go eat while you wait." he said before Jean hugged Naruto and left with Scott.

(30 minutes later)

Xavier, Storm, and a teen in a hooded trench coat made their way into the institute and seen Jean and Scott waiting for the professor. "Ah, so you knew i'd want to talk to you, please follow me to my office, we'll speak in their." said the professor as the two students and cloaked figure followed him.

(The convo goes same as cannon, lets look to Naruto)

Naruto was in the kitchen making himself a plate of left overs. (Fried chicken, potato salad, and corn) along with grabbing a cold beer. As he sat down Storm walked in and gasped.

"Naruto! When did you get back?!" asked Ororo. Naruto chuckled. "Around thirty minutes ago, i did some light training in the danger room after making sure red and Scott stayed up to talk with the old man." said the younger mutant.

Storm nodded and was about to get food to until she seen the beer. "Why do you got a beer?!" asked Storm. Naruto sighed. "I've been drinking since about three days into my trip with Logan so you're too late." said Naruto before he pulled a note from his pocket.

"Logan said to give this to you when ever you first see me drink a beer and you're about to see me drink so here." said Naruto as he handed the letter over and opened the bottle before taking a sip. Storm opened the letter and read.

Dear Ororo.

As you now know, i am the reason that Naruto drinks now, i have shown him the wonders of alcohol. Although i would love to be the only reason for his drinking he also drinks to try to forget all the kills he now has under his proverbial belt. I would like for Charles to help him through this with some therapy, along with the help of his friends Naruto would be able to ease his stress and cope with this.

I'll be back in a few days so please watch over Naruto as best you can.

Sincerely Logan/ Wolverine.

Storm was shocked. _"I can't believe this, my little rogue has had to kill, so now he has fallen back on alcohol for a way to stay sane."_ Thought Storm sadly.

Naruto got up and put up his dishes.

"Well i'm going to bed, later O." said the back haired boy. as he left.

(Narutos room)

Naruto took his clothes off and got in sleep pants that had weapons on them and layed down. the mutants thoughts drifted as he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto walked outside in the middle of the night and looked to the stars. Soon the black haired teen heared a wistled tune just outside the grounds of the institute and followed the sound. Naruto got to his destinatian and seen a pink haired girl with blood dripping from a jagged cut across her throat. Narutos eyes widen.

"S-S-Sakura?! It can't be you, i saw you die!" said Naruto as tears threatened to fall.

Sakura nodded solomly as she slowly walked over to the shocked mutant. "That's right Naruto, i'm dead. Why though i ask, why did you let me die? Why did you not stop Sasuke from killing me? I waited for days and nights in that tourterer to be stoped, for the rape to stop, for you to save me from the utter pain and humilliation, but you never came. When he got bored of me i was handed over to Kiba who did the same things to me. After he got bored he grew a single sharp nail out and slit my throat. So answer me, WHERE WERE YOU!" screamed Sakura.

Naruto held in his tears. "I tried Sakura, i know i was to late and i wish i wasn't to late. If only i was faster, stronger, better. If i had a little more speed i could have stoped them. I'm so sorry, please forgive me." Said Naruto sadly.

Sakura looked to Naruto. "What did you do to them?" asked the pinkette. a hardened look appeared in the mutants eyes.

"I killed them both. I ripped them apart with their own torture devices then burned them alive." said Naruto in pure anger.

Another voice appeared "How about us? Why'd you let us die Naruto?" The mutants eyes widened as he slowly turned arouned. In front of Naruto was a sea of people he failed to save. (The Hyuugas, Akamichis, Yamanakas, Naras, TenTen, the sand siblings, the Sarutobis, Kakashi, Rock Lee, Maite Gai, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Konan, Zabuza, Haku, Iruka, and Ayame) Naruto fell to his kneese crying. "I'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry. I failed you all."

(scene change)

Naruto woke up and sat up screaming. His antimantian claws emerged, cutting open the bed sheets. Proffesor Xavier, Ororo, Jean, Kert, and Scott all ran or weeled into the room with looks of concern on their faces. The two females were the first to act. Jean was at Narutos right while Ororo was at his left. "Naruto! It's ok, we're here Naruto. Please calm down and tell us what we can do to help." said Jean with worry writen all over the red heads face.

The black haired boy shook his head slowly as his claws re-entered his fists. "Their is nothing you can do. Not even Charles can help me forget what i've done... What i couldn't stop from happaning." When Jean hugged Naruto he tensed up every muscle.

"I don't know what you went through to make you get like this but if you need help were all here for you 'till the end." said Jean as she titened the hug.

Naruto loosened up his muscles and chuckled. "I know red, i can always count on you all to be their for me just like you all know i'll be the immovable object between y'all and the world." said the shirt-less mutant. Jean pouted. "You shouldn't carry the weight of the world by yourself, let others share the burden." said the red head.

"no can do red, if it's a burden then it's mine to carry. I am the Atlas of this disfunctional family." said Naruto before kissing Jeans forehead. "Now go back to bed, i'll be fine." said the teen. The red head shook her head vigorusly. "Nope, i'm staying up and hanging out with you." said Jean.

Naruto looked to Scott who nodded and picked up Jean and walked out of the room with the red head kicking and screaming. The professor sighed in nasolgia, remembering how the three used tto act. For a couple minutes the four sat their until Scott came back.

"So Naruto,please tell us what you can without closing yourself in any more." said Xavier. So for the next hour Naruto spoke with the four people in the room.

(3 weeks later)

Naruto, Jean, and Charles Xavier were all rideing in the X-jet towards Deerfield, Illonois. As they fly over the town Naruto sighs. "Ah Deerfield, never thought i'd see this place again. I wish i didn't have to see this place again." said Naruto coldly. The other two mutants decided to ignore the comment.

After a while they land infront of a house. When they get out Narutos eyes widen. "I know this house, the Prydes live here. The dad is my moms brother." said Naruto. The teen boy grined and made his way over to the house and rung the doorbell. After a minute a woman unlocked the door. "Yes? can i help you?" Naruto pouted.

"I know it has been awhile but i shouldn't look that diffrent." said Naruto sounding exasperated. It finnaly dawned on her on who this guy is. "OH MY GOD! Naruto, where have you been? We've looked all over for you and we've always turned up with nothing." said the woman

Naruto chuckles. "Easy their Aunt Rebbeca, me and my friends are here to speak with you and uncle Carman about Kitty." said the teen boy. Rebbecas eyes widened before she looked upstairs

Naruto raised his arms in a placating manner. "Please understand this. Kitty is not normal by the standereds of todays society, though neither am i. The proffesor over here will be able to help her understand and controle her abilities."said naruto calmly.

Rebbeca nodded and brought Xavier, Jean, and Naruto inside. "CARMAN! KATHRINE! COME HERE FOR A MINUTE, WE HAVE A GUEST!" Said the brown/red headed woman loudly. Two people came into the room and spotted Naruto. The girl smilled.

"NARUTO!" Sqeeled the girl. said brunette hugged the former blond tightly as she burried her face into his muscled chest.

Naruto chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her. "Hey cuz, how you been?" asked Naruto.

Kitty was so happy to see her cousin after so long she didn't feel it necessary to smack him upside the head for the retarded question.

"I've been ok i guess, i'm going through some weired changes. Girl stuff and all." said Kitty hopping that for once Naruto wouldn't notice how bad her lie was.

The teenage boy giving her this look that told her 'Better luck next time.' and she mentaly prepared for the fear and hate that she just 'knew' would be sent her way.

Naruto saw the fear and worry in her eyes and had a realazation. _'She thinks i would hate and fear her for what she is, damn those wretched humans for putting such a thought in her mind. Magneto was right, humans fear what they don't understand and we've already tried to help them understand. We can either controll the humans of seperate from the them entirely.'_ thought Naruto angrily while holding Kitty closser.

"Kitty, i can't believe that you'd believe that i'd hate or fear you just cause you have an ability. I also have an ability of my own just like the professor and my friend Jean over their." said the black haired boy with a warm smile. This calmed the brunette down from her fear which led to her thinking which led to qestions that she 'needed' answered.

"What kind of abilities do you three have? How did i even get these abilities? What will happen now? Will i ever be able to understand any of this?" qustion after question was asked faster then a bullet could fly. Naruto grinned.

"Well to answer your questons in order, i can gain other mutants abilities while the proffesor and Jean are psychycs, a certain gene became dominate in your DNA, that will be discussed later, and in time you will know it like you know make-up." said Naruto making his cousins eyes widen. Carman slightly coughed into his hand.

"That's great and all but i would like to know more about what's going on with my daughter then that a gene is making itsself known now." said the man.

Naruto nodded. "I understand completely and i will try to explain this to you. I ask that you take everything i say with a pinch of salt as everything i say here will be facts with only as many of my opinions as you ask for. Are you three ready to hear the cold hard facts?" asked Naruto. The Prydes nodded along with Naruto.

"Alright, the first subject of discussion is the truth in the rumers. We all have heard the rumer that mutants are not human beings, that is just a matter of perspective/ opinion. We can think, act/react, do, and say things like any other human along with us being able to do things others can't do." said Naruto.

Kitty gathered up enough courage to speak and asked "What's your opinion on the matter?"

Naruto smiled as he looked to his cousin. "Well, i believe we are the surviving population of the human race. We are litteraly going through an evolution that will help us survive in this world." said Naruto

the former blond got serious. He stood up and started to walk around as he spoke.

"The next thing i must bring up is the treatment of mutants." The two parents got even more worried for their baby girl.

"I will not lie and say that it stops at name calling and angry looks. If a normal human finds out about us it is a 90% chance that they will attack on sight with intention to kill." The fear in their eyes was all he needed to see. "I'll tell you now, she has a right to the training that we can provide and if she only wants basic training i can give her that quickly, we'll just need a small area." Kitty vigorusly shook her head in the neggitive.

"No i want to go with you and train to be the best i can be." said the brunette.

After the good byes were said and Kitty packed they left in the x-jet.

(the institute)

When they got to the institute Naruto gave Kitty a tour of the place.

"... And this here is your room." said the former blond as he opened the door to Kittys new room.

"HOLY SHIT!" Exclaimed Kitty to which Naruto chuckled at her reaction.

"Yea i know, it will take some getting use to. If you need anything my room is right next door and if i'm not their i am training in the danger room." said Naruto with a genuine smile. Kitty grinned and hugged Naruto. "Thank-you for bringing me here. I don't know what would have happened if i wouldn't have come here." said Kitty.

The smile never left his face. "Your wel-" Naruto was interupted by a poof sound along with the smell of sulfur.

"Hey Naruto! Your back, can you help me with that training exercise you shown me. I don't understand what i'm doing wrong." said Kert who then notices Kitty watching him curiously.

Naruto sighed exasperatedly. "Kert, are you 'still' stuck on that excercise?! I told you that your supposed to lock on to the location with your mind and that it's easier if you have been to this place before." said Naruto.

Kert chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while looking everywhere but at Naruto who sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. "You can't clear your mind enough to concentrate can you." Naruto said as a state ment wrather then a question to which the resident blue teleporter nodded. "Yea but it's not my fault, i've been training in the danger room, studying, doing chores, and trying to do this." said my favorite blue dude.

Naruto thought on this for a minute and nodded. "Come over to my room later, i think i may have just the thing to help you out." said Naruto

Kert nodded before poofin out.

xxx

 **AN: HELLOOOOO FF! I am finally done with this chapter. It has been tough to find a spot to end it but i found that spot within this small cliffhanger.**

 **What is Naruto gonna give Kert?**

 **When will i bring quicksilver and his crew into the mix?**

 **How will i put the two rouges together?**

 **Why am i asking you this?**

 **MCL homies**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been five minutes and Naruto was looking through his cds as Kert walked through his door. Naruto lazily pointed to one of the lazy boys in the corner of his room. "Sit over their Kert. I'll be over their in a minute." said the black haired teen as he grabbed a cd with his favorite songs on it.

Naruto grabbed a blunt from a bag under his clothes and put the cd in the dvd player and the music started playing.

Naruto light the blunt with a smal fire on the end of his thumb and took a drag and passed it to Kert as he sat down in the other lazy boy.

The blue teleporting mutant mimicked the blond but coughed on the smoke.

Naruto laughed his ass off. "Bro, look up and cough then i'll show you how to do it right." said the older teen.

For a whole two hours the two mutants smoked, listened to music, and ate snacks Naruto had stashed away.

The two of them then whent outside to the largest of the training areas.

"Alright Kert, your mind is clear, you got food in your stomach, and i am here to help if something goes wrong. Let's get started." said the black haired teen.

Naruto had Kert teleport to him from verying distances. Finaly it was dark out and they walked inside. Kert was happy that he had got the excercise right and was talking excitedly when they made their way to the kitchen. It was pretty empty save for Jean who was reading.

"Hey red, what 'ya reading?" asked Naruto as he pulled out a few things of ground beef and bacon from the freezer and grabbed a sack of potatoes from the pantry.

"I'm studying actually, it's my biology 2 text book." said Jean without looking up.

Naruto chuckled. "If you keep it up i'll call yu book worm instead of red." said Naruto with his infamous eye smile. Jeans eyes widened and she jumped up. "Please don't!" said the frantic girl as she hugged him tightly, burrying her face into his chest.

Naruto and Kert were shocked at this but put the food items on the counter and hugged Jean back. "Why wouldn't you want to be called book worm? Did someone use it as an insult against you?" asked Naruto, anger rolled off of him in waves.

Jean shook her head. "No, it's just that your nickname for me is mostly the only thing left of the you i remember. The you that was able to smile from ear to ear seems to have been replaced by a person who can barely smile. You have changed alot and if you stop calling me red the you i remember would be gone for good." said the red headed girl.

Naruto smiled and got Jean to look at him. "Hey, listen to me, i may have changed a little but i will never change that much. I'll always be the big brother you always wanted, i'm always here for you no matter what red. Now, how about we wash our hands and get to preparing dinner." said Naruto. Jean nodded and washed her hands.

After they ware done washing up Jean cut and washed the potatoes while Naruto seasoned the ground beef and made burgger patties with them. The blond put said patties into the oven and turned it on before washing his hands. The blond helped season the cut potatoes then started frying them along with the bacon.

While this was happening Kert had been setting the table.

When the food was done everyone was called to the table to eat.

When everyone had sat down (with all the teens looking to Kat) Naruto and Jean passed the food around then the power copying teen stood up. "Well guys, for thoes that don't know, this is Katherine Pryde or as she'd like to be called Kitty, she is also my biological cousin. She has reacently learned that she is one of us, a mutant. She shall be living here, as she learns to control her abilities. Any questions?" asked Naruto as he looked around

Scott was the one to stand up. "Yea, what's her story?" asked the shades wearing mutant while looking to Naruto.

Naruto shighed but Kitty spoke before he could. "I don't understand the question." said the girl with a raised eyebrow and a tilt of the head.

Scott nodded in understanding. "Well i was brought in by the professor after my family died in a plane crash leaving me as the sole survivor, next was Jean over their." said Scott as he pointed to the red head who waved. "She had absolutly no control over her abilities and felt everyonesemotions. It took a combination of proffesor x's abilities and Ororos motherly tendencies to calm her down from her fear of what was happaning."

Kitty gasped as she covered her mouth. "Is this true?" asked the brown haired girl. Jean nodded.

Naruto sighed. "Her story is hers to tell, i will not be the one to tell it." he said.

Kitty nodded. "I-i-i'll tell it." said Kitty a little nervous. And so she did. The girls were openly crying while the guys were gritting their teeth and balling up their fists, ready to hunt down those that would do these things to a young lady like Kitty.

Xavier being the pacifist he is tried to calm everyone down. "I know were all upset with how young Katherine was treated by the humans, other then her parents of course, but we must stay calm." To everyones surprise it was Kert who spoke up. "Stay calm?" said Kert in a low voice that everyone could still here. His hair covered his eyes as his head was bowed, fist clenched so hard his nails pierced skin, blood dripped from his clenched fingers. Pure, unholy rage radiated from the blue furred teen.

"YOU WANT US TO BE CALM WHEN KITTY OVER HERE WAS HATED AND FEARED AND BEAT DOWN BY THOSE HUMANS JUST FOR LIVING!" Screamed the boy.

To say that the others were surprised would be an understatement. He was bristling with rage until he felt someone only slightly shorter then him hug him while burrying their face into his furry chest. Kert looked down and seen that it was Kitty. He hugged her back akwardly. "Please calm down, it's alright. I'm here with all of you now, it'll be alright now." said the girl.

The rage depleated to almost nothing and was hidden. The only person to notice it was not completely gone was Naruto who gave Kert a look that said 'come to my room later' (Not sexual) Kert slightly nodded as he sat down to eat.

Kitty was told about how the students of xaviers instatute were like a family and took to Jean being her big sister.

(scene change)

Naruto and Kert sat in the older teens room in the lazy boys. Naruto leaned forward, mouth covered by his intertwined fingers. "So... now that you have heared my cousins story, what is your opinion on humans and mutants coexisting?" asked the black haired mutant.

Kert was ready to rip someones head off. "I think as long as those fuckers feel the need to attack innocent people for just the simple act of living then there is no possible way for it to happen!" said the blue furred teen angrily. Naruto nodded. "And what would you suggest we do then?" he asked.

Kert seemed to think on this. "seperate from the humans all together. Just get away from the hate and prejudice, make a utopia for mutants, we'd be free of the humans and the next generation won't have to look over their shoulders having to hide who they are so they won't be attacked and killed." said Kert, getting into it. The teen had the image in his mind. It was of mutant children playing in a park, openly useing their abilities, grown mutants playing with their kids or working, all was peaceful.

These thoughts were interrupted by Naruto. "Now tell me... what would you do to bring those suggestions to reality?" asked the teen.

Kert clenched his fists. "What would i do? There's to many things to name off. There is nothing i wouldn't do. If my death made it happen i would die with a smile on my face." said the teen.

Naruto nodded. "Then we'll need outside help and i know who."

(3 weeks later)

Naruto got in contact with Magneeto and made a deal. Naruto and Kert would join him in seperating the mutants from the humans if when it was done the mutants in xaviers instatute were sparred. Magneeto radily agreed.

Logan had returned late at night. When he got through the door he heard Narutos screams. The adamantiam clawed mutant ran down the halls to Narutos room and slamed the door open to find the boy sitting up in bed, adamantiam claws out. Narutos bedsheets, cover, and the bed itsself were ripped open. Logan seen that Naruto still wasn't all their.

"Naruto, it's me Logan. Follow my voice, what you're seeing is not real, you are in your room in the instatute, on your bed, claws out." said the older mutant.

Naruto seemed to recognize Logans voice but started to panic. (The rest of the kids were at the door way along with xavier and Ororo. Scott and Kert were holding the crying girls) Naruto started to mumble "So much blood, can't get rid of it, bodies every where. I'm sorry, it's not my fault, nononononono, i didn't do it." said Naruto. Logan did a shoshing noise. "Their is no blood or bodies. You're in your room, follow my voice." said Logan.

Soon Naruto had completely snapped out of it. The girls ran over to Naruto and hugged him.

(Next day)

Naruto and Jean were by Proffesor X as he found a new mutant.

Name:Anna Marie

Age: 16

hair color: auburn with white bangs

eye color: green

parents: unknown

abilities: power/memory obsorbtion

height: 5'9

To say Naruto was surprised to find another mutant with his abilities would be an understatement. Though he was shocked he was also extatic.

"Where is she, i'll go myself." said Naruto, seeing every possible scenario pass through his mind.

"Alright but keep your mind link with Jean active and keep us posted" said xavier in that grandfatherly tone he alwayse seemed to have.

Naruto nodded and left to get ready.

 **XXX**

 **AN: Hello guys and gals! I'm finnaly getting back to this story.**

 **This will be one of the two stories i'll be focasing on.**

 **Anyway, hope to get more done soon.**

 **MCL homies**


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto had made his way to Mississippi in a private jet, owned by a fellow mutant that owed him a favor for saving him from a large group of people who were going to kill him, then drove to where he knew Anna to be.

(with rogue/Anna Marie)

A teenage girl in typical goth clothes was leaning against her wall while holding her head in shock. She couldn't believe it, she had just done some kind of freaky shit that killed one of the varcity team members at the school dance. And to top it all off she gained his strength, stamina, memories, and personality.

After 10 minutes of this she heard what sounded like a car outside. Anna looked outside to see a tall spikey, black haired boy in baggy blue jeans and a black t-shirt, with black gloves on his hands and combat boots walking up to her house.

(with Naruto)

Naruto had just got to the door when the darkly colored wood moved, revealing the exact girl he was looking for. The boy then got serious. "Are you Anna Marie?" asked the teen.

Anna nodded. "Yea, that's me shugah, why you askin?" asked the southern raised mutant, trying to hide her fear.

Naruto put a gloved hand out to shake which she took. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki- Namikaze, i repressent xavier institute for gifted youngsters, i'm here to offer you a place in our school." said Naruto.

The girl glared suspiciously at him. "What's the catch?" asked the girl.

Naruto smiled at her but was useing his sensing abilities that he got while on his trip with Logan. "Can i come in, we can talk about the details while we sit." said the black haired teen.

Getting the hidden meaning that they were being watched she nodded and let him in before locking the door. When she turned arouned Anna seen that the boy had pulled a touch screen phone out of his pocket and started scrolling through pictures while going to sit down on her couch.

The girl sat by him as he spoke. "The school that i mentioned is in actuality doesn't teach you the normal curriculum, what they teach is how to fight, how to control your abilities..." At that moment Anna had stopped him. "What do you mean by abilities?!" asked the girl in fear.

Naruto sighed. "You know exactly what i'm talking about, you are like me, we are mutants and we both have the ability to absorb another beings life energy from them, gaining everything about them from their strength to their very thoughts." said the boy, taking a moment to let his claws out then retracting them. "I understand your fear, your lonliness, your confusion, and your anger like no one else can. Come with me to the institute and not only will i help you gain control over your power but you will also gain a family of people who understand the cruelty of non mutants."

This all sounded too good to be true but Anna had seen the claws, had seen the worry in Narutos eyes for her and all mutants who had to fear for their lives, heard the desperation in his voice for the chance to save his fellow mutant from a life of fear and hate. At this realization she readily agreed. She packed her stuff with the help of Naruto and within an hour they had her stuff packed, she was taken out of her school, and where in the private jet on their way to her new home.

(scene change)

They pulled into the institute only to find everyone waiting for them. Naruto grinned. "Well looky here, it seems the whole family is here to greet you and welcome you with open arms." said the raven haired teen.

Anna put her stuff in her new room which she shared with Kitty, was made an x-man with the codename Rogue, then ate dinner. That night Rogue was reading one of her books when she heared a blood curdling, bone chilling scream. Rogue knew it was coming from Narutos/foxs room.

Rogue ran to the raven haired boys room only to see him sitting up with his eyes open. Naruto was breathing heavily, claws piercing the bed.

The southern raised mutant was about to move toward him when she felt a furry hand on her shoulder. She looked behind her to see Kert shaking his head in the negative. Before she could protest she was past to Logan as Kert got closer.

"Naruto, listen to the sound of my voice. You're in the institute, everyones here for you man. Follow my voice." said the blue furred teen. It took alot of coaxing and all the people in the room confirming they were their but Naruto finnaly came to his right mind.

At that moment Logan let Rogue go and she ran over to the raven haired teen and hugged him tightly, almost like he would dissapear if she let go. Naruto hugged her back gently. When she fell asleep Naruto carried her to her bed and covered her up before going to the kitchen with Storm, Logan, and proffesor X.

Before the other three could speak Naruto had already started. "It's getting worse. It took everyone in the institute to get me to leave those thrice damned memories." said the teen as he grabbed two beers, a cup of milk, and a bottled water. (beers for Naruto and Logan, milk for Charles, and water for Ororo)

Logan took a sip of his beer then looked to xavier. "What do you suggest we do Charles?" asked the veteran X-man.

Xavier seemed to ponder it. "Well there are multible treatments that we can try but the main thing you will have to do is understand on a subconcious level that all of those peoples deaths are not your fault. Easier said then done i know but it is neccassary." said the aging man. "We can return to our sessions and find the root of the problem in your subconscious mind, or we could try the humans treatments to PTSD." Said xavier.

Naruto growled at the mention of the humans. "Return to the sessions it is." said Logan with a small chuckle before gulping down the last of his beer.

(6 weeks later)

Rogue had gotten accustomed to life at the institute and our favorite blond haired power absorbing mutant had both returned to his mental probing sessions with proffesor X and started training Rogue in how to control her abilities. (Naruto died his hair back) In the span of a day Naruto had shown Rogue that he was completely safe from her uncontroled abilities then in two weeks had her able to control her powers to an extent. (meaning she has to use every ounce of will power to keep from useing her ablity on others.)

Right now it was 5:00 A.M on a friday morning and she was out it the lawn with Naruto, he was shirtless and allowing her to grab a bicep. "Remember Anna, your goal is to absorb only my ability to make clones and nothing else." said Naruto as he reached out to Rogue while willing his abilities to allow her to absord anything.

Rogue blushed a little, Naruto was the only one in the institute to still call her by her name rather then by Rogue and she loved it. She put an ungloved hand on his right bicep and focused on the thought of clones, soon there was a second Rogue/Anna Marie. The clone and original high-fived then hugged Naruto.

Rogue noticed what she was doing and her blush deepened as she jumped back and ducked her head. (the clone dispersed from embaressment)

Naruto chuckled and brought her in for a hug. "You did it Anna, you're getting very good at this quickly. I may even start teaching you to use all of the abilities i've gathered over the years." said the blond mutant.

Before Rogue could get comfortable the one person she didn't want to come outside walked out the front door, Kitty Pryde. The cheerful girl grinned when she saw the two and Rogue just knew that within minutes everyone in the institute would know. "Naruto, Rogue, it's time to get dressed and go to school." said the girl before she left to get dressed for school.

(scene change)

They all took showeres and got dressed before jumping into Narutos and Scotts cars. Naruto, Rogue, and Kert (who had his hologram watch on to look like a normal person) were in the blonds new 97 Altima that he had painted ebony black while Scott, Jean, and Kitty were in Scotts red BMW E36 M3.

They arrived to school exactly when the first bell rang. Naruto, Scott, and Kert had Gym while Rouge, Jean, and Kitty had art class.

(scene change)

The three boys had just made it in to the gym when the whole football team steped up to them with Duncan in the lead. "Oh look, they let the nut cases out of their padded room." said the beefy jock making the other jocks laugh.

Scott was about to punch the quarterback in the mouth but Naruto stopped him with a hand on the shoulder.

Naruto walked forward with a sickly sweet smile that made the whole team back away in fear. "If we are so crazy then what makes you think it is wise to piss us off?" asked the blond as he looked Duncan in the eyes. The tempeture in the room got as cold as a freezer. (only feels that way. Naruto is not useing any ice based powers) "Walk away now and no-one gets hurt." said Naruto.

The jocks looked to Scott and Kert, hoping they would stop the bright blond haired boy but Scott looked impassive while Kert was baring his teeth at them like a wild animal. The football team sprinted away.

The three boys sat in the bleachers and talked.

"Do you guys think i should tell Anna about my past?" asked Naruto as he leaned into the wall while sitting sideways on the highest point in the bleachers.

"Well seeing as you so obviously want to date her i would have to say yes but i would suggest not going into detail, that would both make the nightmares worse and scare the living shit out of her." said Scott.

"Scotts right Naruto, but i would wait till you're around Ororo and proffesor X till you tell her just in case even the suger coated version makes her feint." said Kert as he watched the small b-ball game.

(art class)

The three girls were sittin together with their individual paint sets. Rogue was in the middle, Jean was to her right and Kitty was to her left.

Today the class was supposed to paint a scene that appealed to them. Three female mutants were painting while talking to eachother.

"So Rogue, after these 6 weeks what do you think of living at the institute?" asked Jean as she dipped a paint brush in the red paint.

Rogue smiled as she gently put yellow paint on the canvas with quick and precise strokes. "I like it. Everyone treats me like i'm actually family and i get to hang out with the nicest people i've ever met." said the newest x-man.

Kitty giggled as she used blue paint on her canvas. "Anyone in particular that you are happy to know." asked the giggleing mutant.

Rogue blushed and nodded. "Y-yea, Naruto for sure. He was the one to bring me here, he's healping me with my problems, he understands what i'm going through more then i do, and to top it all off he is one of the nicest guys i've ever met." said Rogue.

Jean grinned as she spoke. "Along with him having a body that looks to have been crafted by a divine being." said the red head.

Rogue sighed. "Maby but i would still like to know more about him." said the girl as she put the finishing touches to her painting.

"Oh, and what do you want to know? I may know the answers you seek." said Jean as she finished her painting.

"Yea, and if she doesn't know i definitely do." said the dark brown haired girl as she finished her painting.

"Well i would like to know how he got all those scars that practically cover his upper body and what makes him wake up screaming like he's in pure agony." said Rogue as the three of them put there supplies away.

The other two stiffened up alittle before looking the dark haired girls way. "That's not our story to tell, when he's ready to speak about it he'll tell you." said Jean quietly.

 **XXX**

 **AN: hello guys and gals, i have finnaly gotten a new chappie out for you lovly and very patiant fans.**

 **I am sorry for the wait but the wait is over.**

 **anyway enjoy.**

 **MCL homies**


	7. Chapter 7

It was time for lunch and they were eating pizza today. All six of them sat together at a table at the far end of the school grounds and ate. "So what are we going to do today?" asked Scott as he looked at the groups psuedo leader, Naruto.

"Well, first thing we're doing is we are gonna go to the institute library and do our homework so O doesn't kick my ass then we'll start with some light warm ups so i can teach you to fight in hand to hand. There will be a time where someone can counter all your abilities and you'll be left defenseless without this training." said Naruto, getting nods all around.

They ate their food in relative silence.

(scene change)

The 3 boys were standing near the cars as they waited, talking about different things. Soon the 3 girls came running out of the main entrance with cavases in hand. (The other students gave them a wide girth so they didn't accadintally trip any of them in fear of angering Naruto or the other 2 guys that he hung out with.)

When the three got to the cars Rogue stood infront of Naruto and just shown him the painting while hideing her blushing face. The picture was of Naruto and Rogue sitting on a bench infront of xaviers institute, Rogue leaning her head on his shoulder as he held her hand, both had their eyes closed with smiles on their faces.

Jean did the same as Rogue to Scott. The painting was of Scott and Jean laying on the hood of Scotts car, parked on the top of one of the many hills surrounding the institute. The two were looking up at the sky with relaxed looks on their faces. Jean had her head reasting on Scotts chest as if she were listening to his heartbeat.

Kitty was smiling as she shown Kurt her painting. It showed Kurt in his true form with him giving kitty a piggy back ride in the court yard infront of the institute, both looked to be laughing. Kurts tail was firmly wrapped around Kitty and himself to make sure that the laughing girl never fell off of his back along with his hand holding her theighs.

The three boys took the paintings and leaned them against Narutos car then suprised the girls. Naruto hugged Rogue into his chest and kissed her forehead gently before laying his chin on her head, Scott hugged Jean close and kissed her on the lips gently before leaning his head on her shoulder, Kurt picked Kitty up by the waist and they both laughed with all the happiness in them before Kurt planted a kiss on kittys lips with all his love for her in it and she felt all of it.

(scene change)

Naruto was in his room hanging the painting on the wall close to the door by pictures of the three couples. The blond had just finnished hanging the picture up when he heared a knock on his door. "The doors open." said the young blond as he steped back to examine the placement of his photos and the new painting that has easily taken the spot as most valued object for him.

At that moment Rogue came in smiling. Naruto seen the girl and grinned. "Hey Anna, glad you came, what do you think of how i have the painting and pics set up? I was thinking since it's a gift from you it deserves the best spot in the room where anyone will see it but i have easy access to keep it well preserved." said the blond as he wrapped an arm around the girls waist.

Rogue smiled and leaned on him. "It's perfect." said the girl, finnaly feeling truly happy.

(3 weeks later)

Naruto and Kert where at Ororos nephews school basket ball game with her since she invited them. To say the least, Naruto wasn't impressed. The boy had no control over his abilities and he was surprised that no one has noticed the bone spikes sticking out of his arms yet.

When the three of them got to the locker room after the game Naruto saw the boy getting taunted. by a silver haired boy. the young mutant put his gloved hand on the other boys shoulder. "Are we going to have a problem here?" asked the blond as the boy looked up to see crimson red eyes.

"N-no sir, no problems at all." said the boy quickly before leaving.

"Yo, thanks for the help with that guy N, he-" The spiked mutant was unable to finish his sentence because he was pinned to the wall by the blond. "What the fuck was that out there! You have the nerve to go to a school of non-mutants without even the slightest control over your abilities! Even worse is that you came here to play a damn sport that makes it more likely for you to be put in danger!" said Naruto angrily.

The blond sighed as he let go of the young man. "Look, we'll be going back to the institute later and with you gaining these abilities you'll need to learn how to control them at will so you can prevent any further incidents from happaning." said the boy as he pulled out his cell phone to answer a text that he recieved from Rogue.

"The proffessor says that Cerebro caught Os nephews use of his abilities and wants you to convince him to come here." texted the girl. "Already on it, see you soon." replied Naruto before putting the phone up.

"Come on, we need to go." Said the blond as he and Kert dragged Evan to the school owned SUV and left.

(Scene change)

Naruto was laying down on his bed in only a pair of black sweat pants with Anna laying beside him in one of his shirts and black sweat pants, head resting on his chest.

"Are you sure about this Anna, if I were to hurt you I would never forgive myself." Said the blond.

Rogue nodded her head with a smile on her face. "I'm sure because I know you would never hurt me." Said the southern raised girl. That night there were no screams, only dreamless sleep.


End file.
